Ninjas in the Real World
by quil12
Summary: What happens when you throw team 7 into the real world and stick them with an avid fan of the series?
1. So It Begins

This is a story about Team 7 coming to the real world and having to get the hang of normal life while figuring out a way to get home. I'm going to rate this T just incase I feel like using profantities is necessary. Before we get onto the story, I just want to say that I don't own anything except for my own ideas.

It was a reletively normal day, I'd just gotten home from school and was walking down the driveway to get to my house. The driveway was about a quarter of a mile long, weaving in and out between trees to end up in a secluded area of the forest where I lived. The sun shined in between the thick canopy leaving dappled patterns on the rough asphalt. I stared at them for a moment, the patterns that leaves could make mesmerized me sometimes. Thinking about leaves made me want to get home as soon as possible. After all, my favorite anime, Naruto, took place in The Village of Hidden Leaves. I wanted to watch it really badly as the episode during the war arc I'd left on had ended in a cliff hanger.

Just as I was approaching my house, a bright flash illuminated the woods. Startled by this, I ran off to where I thought it had originated from. When I got there, all I could do was stare, for laying on the ground were all the members of Team 7, they were dressed in their part 1 clothes, but looked slightly weird although I reasoned it was because they weren't animated. As I was standing there, I didn't notice Naruto start moving until he was sitting up.

"Ugh, where am I, dattebayo?" he asked in ENGLISH.

Okay, I know to a person that watched the dubbed version, it wasn't that impressive, but as an avid watcher of the subtitled version, this amazed me as it was in his Japanese voice. That also raised another question, what if I where actually thinking in Japanese and I could understand them because of that. I quickly dissmissed that as one of my common overthinking thoughts.

"Um...lying in my backyard," I said, not sure if I should greet him like a celebrity and tell him that he had his own Anime and Manga dedicated to him.

He looked at me slightly startled,"Oh, sorry, I don't know how I ended up here, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, what's your name?"

My inner fangirl was screaming as I replied,"I'm Zaria Evens."

"Well, Zaria-san," he said,"I guess we should wake my friends up, they'll probably want to introduce themselves and they might know why we were sleeping in you backyard."

"It's not as if I don't know their names already," I whispered very faintly to myself. Then, I kneeled down next to the person closest to me, it was Kakashi. As I shook him slightly back and forth to wake him, I realized how surreal this was, any fan would probably die to be able to do what I was getting to do.

Kakashi quickly woke up, and Naruto had already awoken Sasuke and Sakura. The three of them looked around for a moment, shaking off sleep, then rose to their feet. Naruto and I followed suit.

"Oi, Naruto, where are we?" Sasuke asked him, presumebly because Naruto had been awake first.

"In Zaria-san's backyard," Naruto said casually.

I felt all their gazes turn to me, I knew that they'd all known that I was there, but they'd felt a scrawny 13 year old girl wasn't really a threat.

Shyly, I whispered,"Hi..." I wished that they'd stop staring at me, it was very intimidating to be stared at by four ninjas who would want information from me about where they were.

Before they started the interrigation I knew was coming, they decided to be polite and introduce themselves first. "Hi Zaria, I'm Kakashi Hatake," Kakashi said to me. I nodded and Sakura introduced herself. Sasuke just stuffed his hands in his pockets and said nothing. Sakura quickly took over for him,"That's Sasuke-kun," she said, her voice sounding dreamy and fangirlish.

"So Zaria," Kakashi began,"What land are we in?"

"Well, it's not really a land, it's Oregon, a state in America."

All four of them gave me a puzzled look. "What's America?" Naruto asked curiously.

That was a question I wasn't entirely sure how to answer, America was just something that people knew about. "Umm, it's a giant land mass with both the Pacific and Atlantic Oceans on either side."

They still looked confused. I sighed and reached into my bag. I opened up my social studies notebook and presented them with the world map that was inside of it. I knew that this would help them come to the conclusion that they weren't in their world anymore so I could tell them that I was a huge fan of all of them (Maybe not Sakura as much, but I'd still _tell_ her that.)

They studied the map for a minute before Kakashi said,"Well, I don't think that we've come from any place on that map."

Naruto stared at him wide-eyed,"So does that mean we're in...a different world?!"

"Possibly," Kakashi replied. Sasuke and Sakura just stood there, probably wondering if they'd find a way to go home.

"Zaria," Kakashi said, I looked up from putting my notebook away,"Do you know of a place called Konohagokure?"

I looked at them for a moment, should I tell them, or should I not? Finally, I nodded,"Yep."

"Where is it then?"

"Well, I'm not entirely sure, I'm assuming it's based off somewhere in Japan, but not in this world, it's in an anime and manga world."

They all looked at me, shocked, I didn't know if they had anime or manga in their world, but it wouldn't suprise me as the technology in that series was pretty inconsistant.

"Well, if most things like that have stories, then who's the main character?" Naruto asked, I could see a glimmer of hope in his eyes and saw him crossing his fingers.

"You," was all I said and he started getting all happy saying that this was the best day ever and jumping up and down like a mad man.

"Say Zaria-san," the ecstatic boy said,"How popular is the series?"

"Very popular," I said, "I doubt that any people who watch anime or read manga haven't heard of it." That just made him more excited and happy.

"So...do you guys want to come inside?" I questioned, gesturing toward the house behind me. Kakashi nodded and I started walking toward my house, feeling like the luckiest person in the world. How many people got invite ninjas from an anime into their house. Scrath this being Naruto's best day ever, it was _my_ best day ever.


	2. The Awkward Night

I don't own anything besides my ideas.

(-)

That night was one of the toughest times of my life. You have no idea how hard it is to explain to your parents who four random strangers are and what they're doing in your house.

"So, let me get this straight," my mom said,"These four people are ninjas from an anime that you watch and they somehow ended up in our backyard?"

"Yeah, pretty much." I was starting to realize how ridiculous this sounded.

She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest,"Okay, I guess I believe you, they may stay here under _one _condition."

"That is?"

"All the ones that are your age must attend school with you, I won't have children at my house who don't go to school."

"I'm sure that they'll agree to it, but let me go ask them first."

She nodded and motioned for me to leave and go find the four ninjas.

I walked down the hall toward the TV room. It was just a small room where I had sleep-overs, watched TV and played video games. It was also the room where Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi were staying at the moment.

I quietly opened the door and stepped inside. The four ninjas looked up as I entered. I figured they must have been discussing how they had gotten to my house in the firstplace.

"Hey Zaria-san, what did your parents say?" Naruto asked me.

"Well, they said that you could stay under one condition."

"What condition is that?" This time it was Kakashi who asked.

"Well, it was that Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura have to go to school with me."

The three looked at me somewhat pleadingly. I could see Kakashi smiling under his mask.

"Okay, we accept." Kakashi said.

"But Kakashi-sensei," Naruto complained.

"But what? We need a place to stay, and besides, it couldn't hurt you to go to school for a while." Kakashi replied.

Naruto sighed,"Fine, I don't like it, but fine."

Kakashi looked at Sasuke and Sakura who had both been silent during the entire exchange,"Any objections?"

"No," Sakura said,"I think it could be fun."

"Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"...No."

"Okay Zaria, you may go relay that we will be staying here. I nodded and walked out the door, making sure to close it behind me and walked back to the kitched where my mom was starting to cook dinner,"They said yes," I told her.

"Okay," She said,"I guess we'll have to have dinner in the dining room instead of the kitchen for a while.

I nodded, taking that as a cue to go clear all the stuff off of the table seeing as we almost never used it except for a place to put junk until we found a better place to put it.

(...)

That afternoon was kind of annoying because I was trying to watch Shippuden but I didn't want to spoil anything that had yet to happen to team 7. They were still _extremely _early into the series, I had to say they were right after the Zabuza arc. It wouldn't do to let them know that there was a ninja war or Tobi/Madara's true identity. It was actually quite helpful that I was watching the subbed version of the show though because I'd learned that they couldn't understand Japanese anymore even if they did use honorifics and Naruto said dattebayo.

Eventually, it was time for dinner, and I'd only been able to watch one episode as I'd been having to pause the video every few minutes to make sure I didn't spoil anything. As we ate, I noticed that it was awkwardly silent. My parents and older sister weren't sure how to react to ninjas being in their house, and the ninjas didn't want to start a conversation that would be too offensive or awkward for anyone.

Deciding that I was the only one who could break the silence, I asked,"So...did you guys figure anything out about why you're here?"

Naruto was the first one to speak,"No, dattebayo, it's all kind of fuzzy."

"Well, if you'd like, I could help you guys try to figure it out," I offered, I didn't like to see any of them sad, and they definately looked depressed now.

Kakashi nodded,"That would be good."

(...)

After dinner, I went into the TV room with them, I had my laptop with me so I could look for clues in episodes too, _and, _I wanted to figure out the exact episode they had left on.

As I was turning it on, I decided to ask them a few questions,"So, do any of you remember anything?"

"Just a bright flash of light," Sasuke said. I was actually surprised to hear him speak, he had only said a few words since he'd woken up.

I nodded,"That matches what I saw over here."

"What exactly did you see?" Kakashi asked me.

"Nothing much, I was just walking down my driveway when I saw a flash of light, by the time I got there, you guys were already there."

After that talking, I'd gotten to the website I watched the show on.

"Okay," I said,"So I'm trying to figure out what episode you were on in the series."

They all nodded.

"So, you defeated Zabuza correct?"

They all gave another nod.

"Okay, then do you know who Gaara is?"

"No," Naruto answered,"Should we?"

"Not if you're where I think you are. I'd say that Gaara is introduced in about episode 21 and the Zabuza arc ends on episode 19, so that places you at episode 20."

"Um, okay, but what does that have to do with anything?" Naruto asked.

"Well, it raises a pretty big question, there was no major antagonist in the series yet at that time, so who was the one who transported you guys here?"

Nobody had an answer, so we all just sat there in silence.

Suddenly, Naruto spoke up,"Hey Zaria-san?"

"Yes?"

"Will you show us an opening theme now?"

I sighed, that was one of the things he'd been bugging me about all afternoon,"Fine, 1 or 2?"

"Um, 1," Naruto replied.

"Okay, pick a number 1 through 9."

"8," Sasuke said before Naruto could reply. Naruto just stared coldly at him, I figured that the only reason they weren't yelling at each other was because that was the number Naruto was going to pick.

"Okay," I said as I went onto Youtube and searched for Re:member. I let them watch it and after it was done playing, turned the laptop back toward me.

"Hey Zaria-san," Sasuke said.

I looked up, I had a feeling a knew what question he was going to ask.

"Where was I in that opening?"

Yep, I was right,"Um...," I searched for an answer that wouldn't give away the whole Sasuke Retrieval arc,"Where the plot needed you to be," I finally came up with. It wasn't the best answer, but it was a hell of a lot better than, _oh, you were with the main villian of the show training to become stronger to defeat your brother, but in three years, the said villain will take over your body._

"Um, okay," was all he said.

Then, I looked at the clock on my laptop, it was nearly eleven! I needed to go to bed to get up for school tomorrow!

"Um, well, I kind of have to go to bed now, and you should probably too."

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"School," was all I said before getting up and leaving.

(...)

The next morning, I got up at my normal time - 5:30. Yes it was early, but I got on the bus at 7:20, and needed the extra time to not be groggy. I then walked to the bathroom and took a shower. I got out and dressed in a T-shirt and jeans. I just brushed my blonde hair and left it down like always. I'd put on my brown suede boots right before I left. By the time I was done, it was about 6.

I started cooking breakfast, my dad had already left for work, my mom was probably in the shower, and my sister, Crystal, did online schooling, so she could sleep in. I also realized that during the day, Crystal would be alone with Kakashi, and I knew that he kind of freaked her out becase he never showed his face, even during dinner, he'd completed his meal in an inhuman speed, and it had freaked her out.

The food that I was cooking was waffles and eggs. I got it started, then went to go wake up the ninjas. I opened the door, and immediately noticed that Kakashi was awake, reading his Icha Icha Paradise. He looked up as I came in.

"It's time to wake those three up," I explained.

"Ah," was all he said then got back to reading.

I then walked up to the place the three ninjas were sleeping. I jently shook them awake, saying that it was time to get up.

"What time is it, dattebayo?" Naruto yawned.

"Oh, about 6:20."

"What, why do we have to get up so early?" He asked groggily.

"Well, you only have like 50 minutes to get ready because we have to be at the top of my driveway by 7:20 to catch the bus to get to school."

Naruto got up without complaining after that, Sasuke and Sakura followed suit. I then directed them each to a bathroom to take a shower and get ready.

I then went back to cooking breakfast, and by the time I was done, all three of them had finished getting ready and had come to the kitchen. I glanced up at the clock and saw that it was 6:50. I got five plates from the cabinet and told them to serve themselves, then called for Kakashi to come get food if he wanted it.

The four of us - Kakashi was probably going to eat after we left - sat down at the table. I figured that this would be a good time to tell them what the situation was with school.

"Okay, so today at school, you'll be posing as my cousins from Japan."

They nodded, knowing full well that it was a cliche and obvious thing to do.

"Because you don't have schedules yet, you'll just come with me to all my classes."

"Okay," Sakura said,"What are your classes?"

"Well, first I have advisory which is just where we sit around for a half an hour, do homework, and talk. First period is band, which I going to assume you know what it is. Second period is social studies, which is just history and things like that. Then, there's lunch. After that is P.E. which is just physical activities like running and playing games. Fourth period is science, and I'm going to assume you know what that is too. Fifth period is language arts which is just an english class. Finally, sixth period is math."

"Uh okay, I only liked the sound of P.E.," Naruto said.

"Eh, you'll get used to the others, most can actually be really fun."

With that, it was time to leave. I pulled on a sweater, put my boots on and then slung my bag over my shoulder, then we headed up my driveway. _Well, off to school!_


End file.
